falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Пип-Бой 2000
Пип-Бой 2000 ( ) — наручный''Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide: The RobCo Pip-Boy 2000 (hereafter called the Pip-Boy), is a handy device that you wear on your wrist.'' персональный информационный процессор Fallout и Fallout 2, входящий в обычное оснащение жителей Убежищ. Описание Чтобы помочь обитателям Убежищ хранить информацию, компания «Волт-Тек» выбрала персональные устройства «Пип-Бой 2000» производства компании «РобКо» . При посещении Купола Боулдера и разговора с ZAX можно было получить следующую информацию о пип-бое: «„Пип-Бой 2000“ компании „РобКо“ является процессором личной информации, устройством хранения личных данных, разработанным корпорацией „Волт-Тек“ и предназначенным для ношения на запястье. Он служит для мониторинга состояния здоровья индивида, обеспечивает картографирование местности при помощи мощной связи со спутниками, что позволяет отображать рельеф местности как в непосредственной близости, так и блоками большой карты в несколько сотен квадратных миль. Он также включает пятиминутный видеомагнитофон, программу обмена сообщениями, таймер и будильник, разъёмы для подключения сенсоров движения, а также позволяет вести журнал, хранить документы и играть в простые игры». На одном из рисунков концепт-арта можно разглядеть рекламный билборд с изображённым на нём Волт-Боем и логотипом «Пип-Боя 2000». Если верить этому концепт-арту, девизом «Пип-Боя 2000» является Better Have One ( ). Управление Чтобы вызвать «Пип-Бой 2000», игрок может просто нажать кнопку P''' на клавиатуре либо значок '''PIP на панели интерфейса. Чтобы пользоваться различными функциями пип-боя, можно нажимать на различные кнопки. Если перед игроком появилось текстовое меню, он сможет подвести курсор к нужной строке (она при этом начнёт светиться) и щелкнуть по ней. Часы и календарь В левом верхнем углу экрана показана текущая дата и время. Время представлено так, как принято у военных, то есть в 24-часовом формате без разделителя: от 0000 до 1159 — утро, от 1200 до 2359 — вечер. Между датой и временем находится кнопка будильника. Используя этот будильник, игрок может отдыхать ровно столько, сколько нужно. Здесь постоянно показывается текущая дата и время игры. Нажав значок будильника, можно вызвать его настройки. Игрок может поставить будильник и спокойно спать в течение указанных ниже промежутков времени. * 10 минут * 30 минут * 1 час * 2 часа * 3 часа * 4 часа * 5 часов * 6 часов * До 0600 (до 0800 в Fallout 2) * До 1200 * До 1800 * До 0000 (до 2400 в [[демоверсия Fallout|демоверсии Fallout]]) * До излечения * До излечения всех (спутников) Отдых от 10 минут до 6 часов пригодится для того, чтобы оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте. Некоторые события происходят только ночью или только днём. Например, некоторые магазины открыты только днём, а некоторые только ночью. Днём считается время от 0601 до 1800 включительно, ночью — от 1801 до 0600. Остальные опции помогают скоротать время. Часы пролетят за считанные мгновения. Если игрок не любит бродить в темноте, можно поспать до 0800. Если ему по душе ночь — до 1800 + 1 час. Будильник также отображает текущее и максимальное здоровье персонажа игрока. Когда Выходец или Избранный отдыхают, здоровье восстанавливается быстрее. По желанию игрока персонаж может воспользоваться таймером «До излечения» и отдыхать, пока полностью не излечится. Чтобы прервать сон, нужно нажать ESC. «Пип-Бой 2000» может поздравлять владельца с праздниками. Если дата в пип-бое совпадает с одним из них, выводится соответствующая запись: * С Новым годом! * С Днём святого Валентина! * С 1 апреля! * С Днём капитана! * С Днём независимости! * С Хеллоуином! * С Днём благодарения! * С Рождеством! Записная книжка «Пип-Бой 2000» может вести запись важных дат и событий. Пип-бой запрограммирован на то, чтобы показывать, на сколько дней хватит воды в Убежище. Это главное, о чём ему нужно думать до тех пор, пока он не восстановит водяной чип. Пип-бой гарантирует верное определение даты на века вперёд! Кнопка «Статус» Здесь отмечаются все задания, которые Выходец из Убежища или Избранный согласились выполнить. Задания рассортированы по областям и поселениям. Невыполненные задания выделены зелёным цветом. Законченные задания вычеркиваются. Как только Выходец или Избранный получат новое задание, оно отобразится здесь. Сломанная кнопка [[Файл:Pip boy.jpg|thumb|180px|Пип-бой Fallout demo]] Одна из кнопок отсутствует, из отверстия кнопки торчит лишь несколько проводков. Надпись около кнопки также стёрта, можно увидеть лишь остатки краски. Нажать кнопку, как-либо её активировать или починить нельзя. В демоверсии игры эта кнопка присутствовала, и называлась Clues — «ключи» либо «улики» (вероятнее всего, «подсказки» к решению квестов), однако в полной версии от этого раздела отказались, и она стала «сломана». Кнопка «Карты» Нажав на эту кнопку, можно увидеть список мест, которые посетил главный герой. Пип-бой хранит карты всех мест, где Выходец или Избранный успели побывать. Можно пользоваться картами, чтобы определить, где персонаж находится в текущий момент. Карта местности thumb|180px|Карта местности thumb|180px|Работа сенсора движения «Пип-Бой 2000» составляет карты всех мест, где Избранный успел побывать. Он отметит все стены и дома, мимо которых он проходил. Игрок может вызвать карту города, в котором находится его персонаж, нажав кнопку КАРТА на панели интерфейса. Она покажет местность вокруг него. Чтобы открыть карту любого другого места, придётся воспользоваться пип-боем. Переключатель Выс/Низ поможет игроку менять разрешение карты (высокое/низкое). Высокое разрешение позволяет увидеть больше деталей. Кнопка СКАНЕР включает сенсор движения, если в данный момент он является одним из активных предметов. Сенсор движения показывает на текущей карте других существ и людей. Кнопка ОТМЕНА поможет игроку вернуться к игре. Карта мира Для передвижения по небольшим областям Выходцу или Избранному хватит обычного вида игры, но переход пустоши — это не прогулка по соседней улице. Тут-то и пригодится карта мира. Персонаж игрока попадает на карту мира, когда достигает края игровой карты: зоны выхода из неё отмечены тёмными областями. Когда Выходец или Избранный входит в ту или иную тёмную область, он автоматически переключается на карту мира. Этим можно воспользоваться, чтобы сбежать из боя, но не стоит ждать тёплого приема при возвращении. Чтобы переключаться между картами, стоит нажать кнопку ГОРОД/МИР. Когда игрок начнёт игру, большая часть карты мира будет тёмной. В темноте скрыты неисследованные персонажем локации. Область вокруг него слегка освещена — это значит, что тот видел её издалека, но сам там не был. Когда Выходец или Избранный заходят в новую область, она полностью освещается, а соседние квадраты отмечаются как виденные издалека. Чтобы пройти куда-либо по карте мира, нужно нажать на квадрат, который интересует игрока. Также он может щёлкнуть по тёмной части карты, чтобы исследовать новые области. Текущая дата и время показаны в верхнем правом углу карты. В мире Fallout время — золото. Игрок должен добиваться своих целей так быстро, как только возможно. Путешествия по миру отнимают очень много времени. Важные локации отмечены на карте мира зелёным кругом. Их трудно не заметить. Как только персонаж зайдёт в важную локацию, её название добавится к списку на правой стороне карты. Чтобы вернуться в уже известное место, необходимо щёлкнуть по нужной строке в этом списке, и главный герой немедленно тронется в путь. Когда персонаж игрока достигнет своей цели, появляется перевёрнутый зелёный треугольник. Кликнув на него, можно войти в указанную локацию. Если игрок захочет отправить главного героя дальше, он может щёлкнуть по другой области карты. Если Выходцу или Избранному на пути встретятся опасные твари или враги, игрок увидит красный значок молнии. Затем персонаж автоматически перенесётся в небольшую локацию, где произойдёт стычка. Предметы, оставленные в этих случайных локациях, пропадают навсегда, как только персонаж уходит. Ландшафт Ландшафт определяет, насколько легко главный герой преодолеет ту или иную область. В мире Fallout есть четыре типа ландшафта: горы, пустыня, город и побережье. Преодолевать горы труднее всего, это отнимет много времени. По пустыне и побережью скорость передвижения будет обычной, а по городу (даже разрушенному) пройти легче всего. Ландшафт также определяет, с кем Выходец или Избранный могут столкнуться в пути. Людей проще встретить около городов и цивилизованных областей. Монстры ютятся вдали от поселений. Вероятность нарваться на неприятности выше в одних местах и ниже в других. Если герой постоянно попадает в переделку и умирает, нужно отступить и попробовать другой маршрут. Он сможет вернуться и отомстить, когда наберёт достаточно опыта и снаряжения. За всю игру герою могут встретиться злобные создания, мирные торговцы, экологически опасные точки и загадочные явления. Не все случайные столкновения несут вред, но и не все приносят пользу. Карта города Для всех важных игровых локаций сделаны отдельные карты, то есть крупные планы всех улиц и строений. Карты города служат не только как визуальные подсказки — они позволяют быстро и удобно перемещаться по локации. Чтобы открыть карту города, можно нажать на кнопку ГОРОД/МИР. Чтобы сменить карту, нужно кликнуть кнопку на правой стороне экрана. Игрок может просматривать только карты тех мест, которые уже посетил его персонаж. Игрок должен обратить внимание на перевернутые зелёные треугольники. Они обозначают различные районы в пределах одного города. При наведении курсора на треугольник, указывается название района. Щёлкнув по нему, можно направиться туда. Такой способ сработает, даже если главный герой находится в сотнях миль от этого места. Он доберётся туда по карте мира, а затем войдёт в город. Когда Выходец или Избранный попадают в новый город, чаще всего доступен только один значок. После исследования локации откроются новые районы. Иногда ранее доступный значок может исчезнуть. Обычно это случается в том случае, если персонаж навлёк на себя гнев местных жителей. Ему придётся искать другой путь. В каждой области есть зоны выхода. Зелёная зона позволит персонажу перейти в другой район, а коричневая выведет из города или любой другой локации и перенесёт на карту мира. В Fallout 2 на карте города действуют клавиши быстрого доступа в районы. Это цифры 1—9 (срабатывают они в зависимости от фактического количества районов в городе). Клавиша быстрого доступа позволяет попасть даже в неисследованный ранее район. Кнопка «Архивы» Пип-бой также оснащён устройством видеозаписи. Все видеоролики сохраняются в нём автоматически, любой из них можно пересматривать, зайдя в этот раздел. В демоверсии Fallout в этом разделе также была опция «Очистить архив», которая позволяла удалить все текущие видеозаписи, однако она не попала ни в Fallout, ни в Fallout 2. Модификации У «Пип-Боя 2000» существуют модификации — Pip-Boy 2000 B.E. и «Пип-Бой 2000 Марк VI». * Pip-Boy 2000 B.E. представляет собой обычный «Пип-бой 2000», модифицированный Среднезападным Братством Стали. Он также использует чёрно-зелёные цвета на экране, но экран данного пип-боя имеет другое разрешение экрана. Присутствуют кнопки «Инструктаж», «Диалоги», «Карты», «Архивы» и «Готово». Но при модификации данного пип-боя инженерам Братства пришлось избавится от многих деталей. Так, например, часы не работают. * У «Пип-Боя 2000 Марк VI» имеется встроенный радиоприёмник и всего 3 кнопки — «СТАТ», «СНР» и «Инфо». Дата с будильником расположена не сверху, а снизу. Также кнопки расположены не слева, а справа, а плашка с названием расположена горизонтально, а не вертикально. Ридер Пип-Боя расположен снизу. Заметки * Если игрок откроет пип-бой и не будет в нём ничего делать, то через некоторое время тот переходит в режим ожидания: воспроизводится сцена падающих атомных бомб. * Последний техосмотр пип-боя, который носил Избранный, проводился не ранее 2191 годаСообщение при подключении к центральному компьютеру Убежища, с. 210.. * Глобальная карта мира работает благодаря спутникам ПосейдоНета, построенных «Посейдон Энерджи». * Пип-Бой 2000 (как и все предметы связанные с Убежищем 13 и Выходцем из Убежища) считается жителями Арройо священным. * На вопрос о том, почему полученный Избранным Пип-Бой 2000 не содержал информацию о местонахождении Убежища 13, которая являлась ключевым моментом миссии по спасению деревни, Крис Авеллон развёрнуто ответил о возникших проблемах считывания и отслеживания информации, ссылаясь на неграмотность дикарей и Избранного в обращении с Пип-Боем. Авеллон утверждал, что члены общины не знали как использовать возможности устройства по максимуму, и что они не знали доступа ко всем данным, которые Выходец оставил на своём устройстве. Дополнительно Авеллон приводит факт, что оставленный Выходцем Пип-Бой просто мог быть повреждён физически или же был подвергнут каким-либо воздействиям в храме испытаний или где-либо ещё, что неизбежно отразилось на его памяти и функционале[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]. Появление См. также * Pip-Boy 2000 B.E. * Пип-бой 3000 * Lil-Pip 3000 * Пип-Бой 2000 Марк VI Галерея FO12 Pip-Boy Screensaver.png|Заставка пип-боя FO2 PipBoy — Local map.jpg|Режим просмотра карт FO2 PipBoy — CharacterScreen.jpg|Окно персонажа FO2 PipBoy — InventoryScreen.jpg|Инвентарь FO2 PipBoy — New Year's Day.jpg|Новый год FO2 PipBoy — Valentine's Day.jpg|День Святого Валентина FO2 PipBoy — All Fools Day.jpg|День дурака FO2 PipBoy — Independence Day.jpg|День Независимости Америки FO2 PipBoy — Halloween.jpg|Хэллоуин FO2 PipBoy — Thanksgiving Day.jpg|День Благодарения FO2 PipBoy — Christmas.jpg|Рождество FO1 Talk interface.jpg|Концепт-арт Энтони Постма V13 pipboy.png|Билборд «Пип-Бой 2000» на концепт-арте V13 Примечания en:Pip-Boy 2000 es:Pip-Boy 2000 fr:Pip-Boy 2000 pl:Pip-Boy 2000 uk:Піп-Бой 2000 zh:哔哔小子2000 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 2 Категория:Пип-бой 2000 Категория:Fallout Категория:Fallout 2 Категория:РобКо Индастриз